What Did I Just Hear?
by greengirl82
Summary: Moments between Emily, Dave and Hotch... unreleated series of three shot.
1. What The Heck Is That?

**What Did I Just Hear?**

Disclaimer: CBS is the sole proprietor of all things connected to Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch overhears a conversation between Emily and Dave which makes him worry...

A/N: A little something that came to me. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>A Chinese Proverb said, "To listen well, is as powerful a means of influence as to talk as well, and is as essential to all true conversation."<p>

* * *

><p>"I understand, ma'am" Hotch said into his office phone, rolling his eyes at Strauss' voice, "As soon as I speak with Rossi, I'll call you back. Yes, ma'am. Yes, all right. Bye."<p>

Putting down his phone, rubbing his face, he sighed at the idea that ever since Strauss' return that he knew that she'd be even more dictator-esque since she sobered up.

It wasn't that he was unhappy that she's recovering, but he knew that she'd want to put her mark on her return and that meant cracking down on her unit, the BAU.

And as much as Hotch enjoyed leading his team, he didn't like being under Strauss' thumb.

And now he was going to have to give Dave the news that he wouldn't enjoy anymore then he did.

Hotch threw down his pen and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket and headed for his office door when he paused.

Frowning, he looked down into bullpen and saw most of his agents were hard at work on the backed up files that had accrued over the past week while they were away on a case.

The only problem with this was that he was one agent down. Emily wasn't there.

He scanned the rest of the bullpen and even as far into the break room but she wasn't to be found.

Shrugging off the unease he walked down the narrow catwalk to Dave's office and lifted his hand to knock when he heard a breathy laugh that made his stomach tighten in recognition.

He knew that laugh like he knew the back of his hand. It belonged to Emily.

* * *

><p>"You're joking right?" Dave said with a chuckle.<p>

"Oh believe me, I'm not" Emily giggled, "I've been thinking about this all day long."

"Really?" Dave asked, Hotch could hear the amusement in the older man's tone.

Hotch stood there immobile, feeling like a statue as he heard the soft and witty banter from the two.

"Cara mia" Dave murmured, "Tell me you want this."

"I... I don't know" Emily's soft tone said, "Are you sure? Are you really sure you want this?"

Hotch could hear a light gasp escape the brunette's lips as a rumble came from Dave.

"I never wanted anything more in my whole life" Dave's deep voice said, "Sweetheart, I know it's scary but that's why they call it a leap of faith."

"I know" Emily sighed, and Hotch moved closer to the door, "But it's just... what's everyone going to think?"

"Honey, it doesn't matter what others think" Dave told her, and Hotch had to strain his ear to listen better, "As long as we are happy, isn't that what's important?"

"Well, yeah of course" Emily started, "Are you sure you want to?"

Dave chuckled, then Hotch frowned when he heard a sigh escape the brunette, "I take that as a yes?"

"That's a big hell yeah" Emily said, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Hotch felt himself ball his hands into a fist, wishing to pelt his older friend for his betrayal.

After all didn't Dave know that Emily was meant for him?

Dave was the one who urged him to look deep inside himself after his relationship with Beth flopped. Hell he even threatened to kick his ass if he waited too long.

Hotch unclenched his hands wondering did he wait too long? Was this payback for not pursuing the brunette agent?

Shaking his head at that thought, he told himself that Dave Rossi should have known better.

It was an unspoken agreement between friends not just men to not go after the women that the other was interested in.

Hotch knew that Emily was the perfect woman for him, just like she knew he was the only one for her.

They were two halves of the same coin and complimented each other in every possible way. How could they not be meant for each other?

But it seemed to Hotch that Dave was breaking that agreement, and the Alpha male in him wanted to throttle the other man for going after his woman. Emily was his.

* * *

><p>"Stop it" Emily chuckled pulling Hotch from his self-imposed haze.<p>

The dark-haired man quickly looked around the bullpen before leaning in to hear better.

"Make me" Dave's deep voice said.

The dark-haired Unit Chief's stomach tightened at the tenderness in Dave's tone of voice.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and felt like he was going to lose his cool if they became a couple.

He couldn't handle that and it took all of his will power to not scream in anger at that idea.

"You sir are incorrigible" Emily teased, letting out a playful shriek while Dave chuckled louder.

Hotch could feel the anger rising in him and he couldn't stand this anymore. He didn't want this to happen, not here and definitely not now.

He didn't know which he wanted to do more, kick Dave's ass or claim Emily as his. Both, he thought darkly.

Hotch raised his hand to the door preparing to knock when a thought struck him, why knock when he could barge in and make the two feel guilt.

Placing his hand onto the door he paused when he heard their voices again.

"Come on, sweetheart" Dave said, as Hotch tightened his grip on the doorknob, "I'm so surprised that you're agreeing to this. I mean what about him?"

* * *

><p>Hotch frowned, wondering who they were talking about. He briefly wondered if they were talking about him.<p>

"What about him?" Emily asked, "Screw him, he took too long. If he wanted this he would've said something a long time ago, right?"

Hotch felt his stomach recoil at that, he knew he waited too long. And now it was too late, she wanted to be with Dave. Dave of all people.

"Well what choice do you have?" Dave asked her, "He kept his feeling buried inside. What about us?"

"With everything that's been going on" Emily started, "And what we feel for each other, maybe we should keep it low-key for a while. I mean I know you said to hell with what everyone else thinks but there are consequences and I wouldn't want either one of us to have to pay a price for our jobs. After all there's nothing typical about our jobs."

"I know" Dave whispered, "I just wish that we didn't have to hide us from the rest of the world."

Emily chuckled, "You want to proclaim us to the rest of the world, don't you?"

"Yes, I want to stand on the highest mountain and tell the rest of the world you're mine" Dave said, "But how can I if never held you, touched you or even kissed you."

Hotch backed away from the door, he wanted nothing more than to go in there and say those words to Emily, but Dave beat him to the punch.

And that punch was right to his gut. He stood there in total disbelief but looks up at the door when she finally speaks.

"Kiss me" Emily whispered.

That was it for Hotch, he wasn't going to stand there and listen to the woman he always wanted choose his friend over him. Even if she turned him down he wasn't going down without her knowing how he felt.

* * *

><p>He barged in, surprising the two people who meant the most to him in the whole BAU.<p>

The two, sitting beside each other on the couch, jumped at the sight of the intruding man marching towards them.

"Aaron, what the hell?" Dave started as he stood up only to meet the fist of the angry team leader.

Dave fell backwards on the couch in stunned silence, while Emily kneeled beside the older man to check on Dave.

"Hotch?" she angrily cried out, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What?" he asked looking from the angered face of Emily to the puzzled face of Dave.

"Why did you punch Dave?" Emily asked, helping the older man sit up and run her hand over his face checking him over.

"Why do you think?" Hotch gritted out, noticing her tender care to the other man, "Do you really think work is the place to behave in such an inappropriate and unprofessional manner?"

"What?" the two confused agents asked.

"You asked him to kiss you" Hotch said, trying to reign in his anger, "I hardly think the BAU is the place to start an office romance but to each their own. Just keep it out of the office."

Emily frowned at that, but Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Aaron have you been drinking?" Dave asked, looking over at the equally puzzled woman beside him, "Or are you stoned? What the hell makes you think either of us are starting an office relationship."

"Don't lie to me" Hotch said, "I heard you two, whatever the hell it was, you two are obviously planning a relationship just keep it out of the office or Strauss will have all our heads."

"Overheard us?" Emily asked, "You mean you eavesdropped. Look, I don't like other people listening in on my private conversations..."

"Then don't talk about personal things at the office" Hotch barked out, watching Emily flinch at the hostility, "Just keep it out of the BAU and it's fine."

Emily grabbed the papers she had sitting beside her and stormed out of the office, "Dave we'll talk once he's gone."

* * *

><p>Slamming the door, Hotch grunted when he felt a notebook hit his face, "What's this?"<p>

"This, you jackass, is the edited version of a manuscript to a book I'm working on" Dave said groaning as he stood up, "Emily was helping me with it."

"What?" Hotch asked, looking down at the manuscript, and reading over what he just heard less than five minutes earlier, "Since when do you write anything other than crime stories?"

Dave walked over to his desk pulling out a kleenex and dabbing his nose, "You cause any more damage to my pretty mug and we're going to have problems."

Hotch looked down, "Dave, seriously. What's going on between you and Prentiss?"

Dave sighed sitting down, "She wanted to help me with my manuscript. That's it Aaron, there wasn't anything tawdry or illicit going on here. So wipe that panicked look off your face."

Hotch looked up from the unfinished work to his friend, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"That's putting it mildly" Dave said rubbing his aching face, "I know."

Hotch sat down, dropping the manuscript in front of Dave, "How do I fix this?"

"Tell her the truth, Aaron" Dave told him, "Above all else, she deserved to know why you were a total ass to her. And me."

"And that'll work?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, Aaron" Dave said, "But it couldn't hurt and besides I've got a pretty good feeling she feels the same way. Just try not to accuse her of anything or else we'll have a problem."

Hotch looked down into the bullpen, and watched as the angry brunette stormed into the break room making others flee from her.

"Yeah, this isn't going to be easy." Hotch muttered walking out of Dave's office.

* * *

><p>Emily grumbled to herself as she grabbed onto the coffee pot angrily pouring the steaming hot liquid into the white Bureau mug.<p>

She wasn't just angry, she was pissed off, "So much for that dream of a happily ever after."

"Talking to yourself?" Hotch said, watching as her shoulders tensed up before setting the coffee down, "Emily?"

"What Hotch, what do you want?" she asked, turning and giving him a glare that told him how mad she really was.

"I'm sorry" he said, watching her raise an eyebrow at that, "I know that saying it isn't enough but I am sorry for blowing up at you."

"Why?" she asked, turning back to her coffee, "Why the hell did you think Dave and I would even... Dave, seriously?"

Hotch chuckled, watching her whip around again with her eyes narrowed directly on him, "Why the hell does any man lose it? Over a woman, over you."

Emily backed up stunned, "What? Me?"

Hotch slowly walked to her, nodding, "I hate to admit this, but I was jealous."

"Jealous?" she repeated, biting her lip.

"I thought that you were picking Dave..." Hotch slowly said, "And I... well I was jealous."

"And you've never been jealous before?" Emily finished watching his eyes trail to the floor, almost in shame.

"Yeah" he quietly murmured "I didn't want to lose you."

Emily licked her lower lip, as she slowly walked forward and placed her hands on Hotch's cheeks, "Kiss me."

His eyes widened in surprise "Emily?"

The brunette leaned forward, whispering again, "Kiss me."

Hotch wrapped his arms around the petite woman pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. He felt her relax in his embrace and that thrilled him as he deepened the kiss.

Both didn't know what the future held, but they were looking forward to it together.

* * *

><p>"The first duty of love is to listen" Paul Tillisch<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tune In Next Time... <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. It's A Family Thing

**It's A Family Thing**

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own anything connected to Criminal Minds only CBS does.

Summary: Emily shows up late to the BAU for family...

A/N: Yep, thanks to my spring cleaning this one decided it needed to go under the Emily/Dave series. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." Dr. Seuss<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she stepped into the service elevators of the Federal Building. A slight shiver went through the dark haired agent as she grasped onto the new coat that her friend gave her.<p>

Ever since the blonde analyst turned down Kevin's proposal she'd become clingy with her friends. More particularly the two female members of her team.

Emily understood the woman's need for comfort and attachment. She just wished she wasn't at the receiving end of it this time.

Walking out the elevator, Emily quickly scanned the dark bullpen of the BAU keeping an eye out for the stoic Unit Chief who had been the star of her many fantasies.

Emily took a deep breath, as she quickly made her way over to her desk.

If it hadn't been for her two blonde friends insisting on having a girls night after the draining day of working on case files, she'd be at home now. It wasn't even another happy night out of drinking and dancing.

No, and that's how she found herself now standing in her workspace with a new make over.

All she wanted was to be at her home alone, in front of her television drowning her sorrows in mint chocolate chip ice cream and alcohol.

She should be at home, straightening her slowly growing dark locks and washing her face full of make up, but then she got the text message from one of the BAU office agents about Dave so she had to run back to the Bureau.

She looked up relieved to see Hotch's office lights were off and looked over at Dave's.

"Dave?" she silently called out, worried for her older friend, "Dave?"

Looking around, she went over to her desk and frowned. She always was a tidy person, by force of habit, but her desk was in slight disarray.

The dark haired woman sighed placing the files back together when she lifted up the final one she paused. A framed photo was there sans the photo, she gave a slight shrug then put the empty frame in her desk.

"Emily?" she heard causing her to stumble and almost hit the desk only to be caught by strong arms, "Are you all right? What are you doing here so late?"

"Hotch" she said, surprised as the man tightened his grip on her, as he helped her stand up, "I didn't realize you were still here."

"I wasn't" Hotch sighed, "I got a call about Dave."

"He called you too?" Emily asked furrowing her eyebrows before turning her head at their colleague's office, "Is he even here?"

"Yeah" Hotch said, watching as she removed her new dark coat, and nearly licked his lips at the sight of her low cut, dark red, form fitting dress, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking down and chuckling, "Oh this?"

"Yeah" he asked, his stomach knotting at the idea of her having a date and that caught him by surprise, "You have a date or something?"

He always had been attracted to his brunette agent, but tried to remain professional and appropriate but seeing her like this dressed like that, it was enough for him to drag her to his office and not leave until Monday morning.

"Yeah, I was having a threesome with Ben and Jerry and Jack Daniels" Emily snorted, "This was Garcia's idea of transferring her Kevin issues onto me. With a major make over."

"Ah" Hotch said, relieved at the idea of her not seeing anyone, "That sounds fun."

It wasn't like he wanted her to be alone, but... he didn't want any other man to claim her as his.

"Not really" Emily muttered looking at her appearance, "I feel like a grown up version of Barbie."

Hotch chuckled at that, which made the brunette narrow her eyes, "Any idea where Dave is? I just want to make sure he's all right before I go home and wash this goop off my face."

Hotch recomposed himself, "I don't know, I was about to check his office when I saw you come in..."

The two agents were interrupted by the loud crashing coming from their friends' office.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked, rushing up the catwalk with Hotch close behind, trying to keep his eyes from not drifting to her long lengthy legs.

* * *

><p>Hotch opened the office door and Emily gasped, "Oh my God."<p>

Hotch rushed in, helping Dave off the floor, and wince when he could smell the retching odor of scotch on his older friend.

"A little help, please" Hotch quietly asked Emily.

The brunette kneeled down, grasping onto Dave's arm while the drunk man murmured causing the two to pick up the inebriated man and settle him back onto the couch.

"What did he just say?" Hotch asked looking over at Emily.

"Carolyn" she whispered softly.

"Oh" Hotch murmured sympathetically, as they watched the older man come to, "Dave?"

"Aaron, Emily" he drunkenly, "You came. Yay, you came."

Emily kneeled down next to the couch, "Why didn't you tell us that you were still having a hard time about Carolyn?"

Dave's eyes wandered over to the brunette's face, "It's her birthday, or at least it would've been if she were still here."

"Dave" Emily said, placing a warm hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Did you know that we had a little boy?" Dave whispered, "A little boy who wasn't long for this world. Carolyn never wanted to try again for a child and we divorced not long after that."

"I didn't know" Emily whispered, "I'm sorry."

Dave could see Hotch sit beside Emily on the carpet in front of the long couch, "I always wanted to have children, but my marriages after Carolyn didn't last long."

"Dave come on" Hotch said lightly, "Lets get you home."

Dave reached over on the carpet, "No, I don't need to go home, but I need a drink."

"A drink isn't going to help you through your problems" Hotch told him, grabbing the decanter, "Come on, Dave."

"You know I always wanted a daughter?" Dave told them, "Maybe that's why I connected to you Emily, because you're like the daughter I always wanted. I love you like my own kid."

Emily smiled at that, "I love you too, Dave."

Dave smiled at that, looking over at the brunette beside him, "You look nice. Garcia's magic?"

"How'd you know?" Emily chuckled.

"Who do you think redecorated my office?" Dave told her, causing the two agents to actually notice the changes in the office.

* * *

><p>Dave scooted up on his couch, placing his hands to his head and moaned.<p>

"Dave, I'm going to get you an aspirin and some strong coffee, ok?" Emily said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just stay right there."

"No, I don't need any..." Dave started to say but the brunette was already down in the bullpen before he uttered the sentence.

"You could've told me how you were feeling, Dave" Hotch said, sitting down in the empty visitor's chair, "No one more then I understands what it's like to lose a wife."

"Ex wife, Aaron, ex" Dave said, looking up, "Not yours, mine. I still loved Carolyn, always have. Even after all these years, she was the one woman who I know was meant to be my soul mate."

"Well, why did you divorce?" Hotch asked.

"She couldn't handle it, losing our son..." Dave started, then shrugged "She closed herself off after that, said she didn't want any more children and left me."

"You never told me any of this" Hotch said, surprised that his friend kept so much hidden.

"Because I tried to move on" Dave said, "But you can never move on from true love, no matter how hard you try."

Dave raised his head up to look at Hotch, "You should learn from my mistakes, and tell her how you feel."

"Who?" Hotch asked.

Even though Dave was still seriously nursing his intoxicated state, he gave Hotch his best stare, one that told him that he wasn't kidding.

"Emily. I see the way you look at her" Dave said, "And don't go denying it. I had the same look on my face the first time I saw Carolyn. It's like being blind and seeing the light for the first time, a first sunset. You're in love with her."

Hotch ran his hands through his hair, looking into the bullpen to see Emily in the break room holding the coffee while searching for aspirin.

"God is it that obvious?" Hotch murmured.

"Only to me" Dave said, "But then I know that look. I've worn that look, and believe me, Aaron it'll be better for you both if you told her the truth."

"I can't just drop all this on her" Hotch protest, "Besides you're half drunk and probably don't even know what you're saying..."

"God, I'm not saying go out and propose to her" Dave said with an eye roll, "But go ask her out to dinner, a movie, hell even a cup of coffee."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Hotch murmured to himself, "What if she rejects me? That I couldn't live with."

"Jesus, Aaron" Dave said, "And you call yourself an Alpha male? Be a man and make the first move. March down there and tell her..."

* * *

><p>"I'm back" Emily said with a smile, "Sorry it took so long, who knew aspirins would be scarce at the BAU?"<p>

"Not me" Dave muttered, taking the coffee and pill, "Thanks, sweetheart."

Winking at him, "No more late night binge drinking, ok? You give us a call when you need to talk."

"I promise" Dave said, sipping the hot liquid, "If you do me one favor."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at Hotch, "Anything. What?"

"You're too beautiful to be heading straight home" Dave said, watching the woman's face turn to confusion, "Dance with Aaron."

"What?" both Emily and Hotch said, in unison.

"Enlighten a man who misses the sound of laughter" Dave said, "I've missed out on my chance for happiness but I'd like to see you two happy and..."

"Dave" Emily said slowly, "I don't think that would be a wise idea. We're colleagues and I don't think that its a good idea to be dancing in the BAU."

"Emily, dear" Dave said, pressing a warm hand to the brunette's cheek, "Humor me, please. Go dance with Aaron."

"Dave" she repeated, only for him to give her a stern stare, "All right, Dad."

Dave chuckled at that grabbing the remote to his small cd player, hitting a soft song that he didn't really recognize.

"Sorry" Emily murmured, placing her hands behind Hotch's neck who wrapped his hands around her waist.

"It's ok" he said, feeling the nerves rush through her, so he pulled her closer in his arms so that her head rested against his chest.

He felt a smile grow on his lips.

The two slowly swayed back and forth in the room, both reveling at the contact of being in each others arms.

Hotch could feel her relax against him while he wondered how he had missed out on this before. He felt like this was how it was always meant to be, her in his arms.

As he ran one of his hand over her back, he heard her breath catch and he pulled her closer to him just as the song ended.

"Hotch?" she whispered softly, as he lifted her face up to look at him, "What are you doing?"

He just smiled and kissed her nose, leaning in about to kiss her only the sound of light snoring pulled the two agents from each other.

* * *

><p>Emily walked over to the small cabinet, pulling out a quilt and putting it on Dave, giving the older man a smile before dropping a kiss on his cheek.<p>

"I love you, Dave" Emily whispered before turning and seeing Hotch with a smile on his face.

"Come on" Hotch whispered, taking her hand, "You really love him like a father, huh?"

"Yeah" Emily said, looking at their connected hands, "He would have been a great father. Definitely better then my own."

"He is a father" Hotch said, squeezing her hand as they made their way back into the bullpen, "You heard him, he thinks of you as his daughter."

"I'd like to think that too" she said, grabbing her coat, and purse, "I guess I'm going to head home now. You take care."

Emily walked away from him, and Hotch's mind screamed at him to say something, anything.

"Emily" he said, watching her turn around, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"You want to grab dinner?" she repeated, with a smile on her face, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Hotch couldn't hide the small smile on his own face, "I guess I am. Do you want to?"

"I'd love to" she said, watching him walk over to her, and taking her hand again as the two walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

"See Carolyn, happy endings do exist" Dave said, watching from the blinds in his office, "And I think you would've liked Emily too."

Dave set his old wedding photo of him and Carolyn down on his desk, next to the one of him and Emily.

He turned watching his two friends from his office window, happy that they could get their own happy ending.

* * *

><p>Alex Haley said, "In every conceivable manner, the family is a link to our past, bridge to our future."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Hotch, Emily and Dave

**Hotch, Emily and Dave**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Dave's got a problem, his ex is out to win him back and she won't let relent. So he asks Emily to pose as his girlfriend, even though she's dating Hotch.

A/N: Yep here's another I posted earlier but needed to fix for spelling errors and decided to post it under the Emily/Dave fics. Its an Emily and Dave story with a little bit of Hotch thrown into the mix, enjoy.

Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Orson Welles said, "Fake is as old as the Eden tree."<p>

* * *

><p>Dave rushed out of his office in a panic, looking around the bullpen for any source of help.<p>

_'Who do I ask?'_ Dave thought looking from one blonde, to the other blonde then his gaze landing on the brunette.

Shaking his head, he knew it was a huge favor to ask and couldn't impose this kind of request on either of the blondes.

Zeroing in on the brunette, he knew she was his only hope.

Walking down into the bullpen, Dave stopped by Emily's desk.

"Emily?" Dave said in a tone of voice that she never heard before, desperation.

"Dave" Emily replied back looking up at her friend.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Dave asked quietly.

"It depends" Emily said noticing Hotch come out of the break room headed towards them "What kind of a favor?"

Hotch stopped right behind the older man, and heard Dave say, "Can you be my girlfriend?"

Emily's jaw dropped while Hotch stood rooted in his spot and only said, "Excuse me?"

Dave turned around and said, "I need to borrow your girlfriend for a week."

"You mind if I ask why?" Hotch said seeing the desperation on his friend's face.

"Gloria's back" Dave said referring to his second ex wife "She's after me again."

"Oh" Hotch said nodding than shrugged "Sure. I don't mind."

"Um, excuse me?" Emily raised her hand as if asking a question "How about asking me, you know I am right over here."

Both men turn to look at the angry brunette.

"Emily..." Dave said.

"You know it would've been nice to be asked instead of being raffled off like a used car" Emily muttered folding her arms over her chest and glaring at both men.

"Emily..." Dave said "My second ex wife is after me."

"So?" Emily said "Just tell her you're not interested, end of the problem."

Dave held a small smile "If only it were that easy. Gloria's what you call..."

"A raving, psychotic lunatic" Hotch finished "Basically a female unsub."

"What he said" Dave said "She's obsessed with me, she nearly ran over my female publisher for shaking my hand..."

"And how am I suppose to help?" Emily said raising an eyebrow "You want me to what? Kick her ass?"

"Well I wouldn't rule that out" Dave said shaking his head "I need you to pose as my girlfriend to get her off my case."

Raising a brow "You want me to do what?"

"Please?" Dave begged "Just for a little while."

"Fine" she sighed looking at Hotch "But you so owe me a steak dinner."

"You'll get it" Dave exhaled in relief, "You'll get it, I promise."

* * *

><p>Taking a seat in the restaurant, Dave perusing the establishment while Emily glanced at the menu.<p>

"So what looks good?" Emily asked not looking in Dave's direction.

"You my love" Dave said taking her hand.

Emily looked up confused by the comment, "What?"

Dave's eyes looked deep into hers than in the direction of the hostess stand.

"Gloria, twelve o'clock" Dave whispered as he kissed her hand.

Gloria made her way over to the table and looked straight at Dave.

"Hi, Davey" Gloria called out sweetly.

"Gloria" Dave politely acknowledge the older woman "This is Emily..."

"Nice to meet..." Emily started only to be cut off.

"Dave" Gloria said "When are you coming home?"

Emily's eyes widen when she saw the way that the older woman's gaze landed on Dave.

"Gloria, I told you, we're divorced" Dave said "We have been for eight years."

Stomping her foot Gloria said loudly "But I want to be with you."

Chuckling nervously Dave said, "Gloria, I'm with Emily now."

"Who?" Gloria demanded.

"That would be me" Emily said.

The older blonde turned to the brunette "You took my Davey?"

_"Davey?"_ Emily mouthed looking not the least bit unimpressed "If you're referring to Dave, than I am with him."

"You're with her?" Gloria demanded "You better be, because if not that means you love me. And if you still love me and aren't with me, I will destroy you and her."

"I smell a psycho" Emily muttered to Dave who clutched her hand like a lifeline.

"And make no mistake about it, I will be watching you" Gloria said heading out smiling "Enjoy you're meal. Try the chicken parmesan it's delish."

Dave watched as the older woman left to head back to her table.

"You actually married that?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow "Are you a glutton for punishment or bucking for sainthood?"

"She was a little crazy" Dave said "But she was fantastic in the sack."

"Hmm" Emily grumbled unimpressed "So what now? She said she'll be watching..."

Resting his hands on his face, "I don't know... I could always try... I don't know."

"Well there's always putting out a restraining order" Emily offered.

Dave shook his head "Not unless she makes a direct threat"

Sighing the two eat their meal, under the watchful eye of a glaring Gloria.

The sound of her cell phone's vibration pulled Emily out of her thoughts.

"It's Hotch" Emily said "Hello?"

Dave watched the conversation as Gloria watched him.

"No" Emily said into the phone "Sorry Aaron but I promised. I know you wanted me to come over but we promised Dave."

Dave could hear but not make out the words of Hotch's voice over the phone.

"You're the one who put me up on the cattle block, deal with it" she muttered, pulling the device away from her ear, "We're going to the movies after this."

Dave could hear Hotch say, _"Well you are coming over sometime tonight, right?"_

"I don't know" Emily said as she hung up, and huffed in frustration.

"I'm sorry" Dave said feeling regret he dragged her in his mess.

"It's fine." Emily said seeing the angry ex glare in there direction.

Taking Dave's hand, she kissed it lightly and whispered "Psycho to the left."

The two get up and head towards the door, both profilers sensing their being followed.

* * *

><p>The fake couple sit in the movie theatre, Dave keeping an eye out for the psycho ex, Emily mass texting Hotch.<p>

"I don't get it" Emily said checking her phone "I keep texting Hotch but nothing."

"Maybe he went for take out?" Dave half offered as he scanned the crowd.

"He hates take out" Emily said "Where the hell would he..."

"Hates take out?" Dave asked intrigued "Who hates take out? I've never known him to..."

"Shut up about take out" Emily said texting again.

Sighing Dave looks to see a head peek out going down the side of the aisle.

"Excuse me" Gloria said making her way down a row, "Pardon me" she continued "Move it!"

"Here comes trouble" Dave said.

"Huh?" Emily said looking up from her phone "What?"

"Gloria" Dave said.

"Oh" Emily said trying not to focus on her boyfriend not answering his phone as Gloria sat behind them.

Dave offered up the popcorn to Emily who unenthusiastically takes it.

Emily turned to the watchful woman and said, "Come here often?"

"Hmm" Gloria said watching them "You know what I think?"

"Not really interested" Emily muttered under her breath.

"I think this is all an act" Gloria continued "I don't think you two are really dating."

Not one to back from a challenge "Oh yeah?" Emily said "Maybe this will convince you."

Emily bolted forward and kissed Dave on the lips whispering "Put some effort into it, Rossi."

Gloria rolled her eyes, "Give me a break, that's no real kiss."

Emily felt the urge to punch the nosey woman, "You know what? Enough is enough. Gloria, Dave doesn't want you. You two have been divorced nearly a decade it's time to move on. It's time to leave him alone."

"But" Gloria interjected.

"No" Emily said turning in her seat "Stay away from Dave Rossi, otherwise you'll have to deal with me. And take it from me, it would be the highlight of my week to kick the shit out of you for harassing him. Now leave him alone, got it? He doesn't love you."

Gloria saw the rage and determination in the younger woman's face, feeling actual fear of her.

"Dave? Is that true?" Gloria whispered.

"Yes" Dave said looking at his ex wife.

"Wow" Gloria said "I guess my therapist was right, we really are over."

_'Therapist?_' Emily thought _'No shocker there.'_

Smiling perkily Gloria said "Okey dokey. Enjoy your movie."

The two BAU agents saw her walk back down the aisle stepping on a man.

"Ow" the man said.

"Oh, sorry" Gloria apologized.

"It's ok" Hotch said removing his hat.

"Hey, Aaron?" Gloria said in surprise at the causal dressed agent "Looking good. Call me."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that scene, "I really don't like that woman."

Dave looked over at his friend who held his ball cap hat, "So you always dress up for the movies?"

"Shut up" Hotch muttered climbing over the seats to sit by the two.

"Aaron?" Emily said turning to face Hotch "What are you doing here? Dressed like that?"

"Watching you and Dave?" Hotch offered lamely as he sighed "I missed you."

"Aw" Dave said "I missed you too."

"Shut up" Hotch and Emily said.

"Seriously" Hotch said "I am sorry about our fight, and about making you go out with Dave..."

"Hey" Dave protested "I wasn't that bad of a date..."

Emily smiled at Hotch and kissed him, "You're forgiven, now did you sneak in any candies?"

The three watched the movie in quiet and peace.

* * *

><p>"You can't fake quality anymore than you can fake a good meal." William S. Burroughs<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See the review button? You know you want to push it... Go on do it.


End file.
